La Llorona
La Llorona is a vengeful spirit. She is a elite among the spectre race. She seduces children and brings them to nearest water source and drown them. People call her the Weeping Lady. She does not work with anyone. Appearance Llorona appears to be a woman her mid 30's. She wears a white long dress and doesn't wear any shoes. Her face is always in a skeleton figure and long hair will drift over it. She is always seem crying sadly when she drowns the children. Background Llorona is a woman who was abandon by her husband. For revenging her husband, she drown three of her children at the river and then kill herself. Ever since, her spirit was unable to move on. Her guilt and anger keep her earthbound. She has been wondering the Earth for centuries looking for her lost children. However she will drown the children every time they take something from her. Story Llorona wonders the Earth and comes to a neighbourhood. She visits each house and pretending that she is their mother and lure them to the river nearby and drown them. Children who hear her sad cry will get lured by her. At some point of the timeline, she arrived in Burgess. She pretended to be Mrs Bennett and tried to kidnap Sophie. Luckily, Jamie chase her away by using a camera flash light taught by Nanny Poppin. She appears again to one of the Williams trying to lure them. She battled Ombric briefly and left looking for a next victim. During the last test of Jack with the Watcher as the examinator, Llorona tryied to kill the children. Jack did not made it in time to save the children. Gentleman by the Window lock her into one of the family paintings. She later escape by an unknown method. Powers and Abilities As a vengeful spirit, she is traped earthbound and unable to kill with a normal method. Tear Magic -''' As a weeping lady, she cried a lot and she uses her tears as medium to cast her magic. She is shown to use clavoyance magic when her tears drop into the water souce. She is able to lure children with this magic as well. It's not the sound, it is actually the tear evaporating into the air and controling the children. '''Voice Control - '''She is unable to change her apperance but is able to change her voice. She uses it to pretend as other people`s mother. '''Swimming - '''She can be on equal strength with a water spirit. She is shown able to swim very fast and use powerful water magic in fight. In fight with Ombric, she is able to extiguish the fire ring by water magic. Relationships Guardian Alliance''' They suspended her that she traveled by river or water source to harm the victim. Another theory is that she is in control by a darker force. Quotes *My Child 11:44, July 22, 2016 (UTC)!!!! *Dont leave me!!!! *I am sorry.....!!!! Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Weeping Lady Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Females Category:Power users Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Married